


Get Trending

by BurntHoneyy



Series: Voltron Ficmas (2017) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, YouTuber!Lance, antis don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntHoneyy/pseuds/BurntHoneyy
Summary: Lance is a popular YouTuber and when Keith proposes for Christmas, he secretly records it for Lance's vlog.





	Get Trending

**Author's Note:**

> **antis don't interact**
> 
> A big big big BIG thank you to Kitten for being my BETA! Checkout their [tumblr here](http://mothmanwingman.tumblr.com/) and their[ AO3 here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArjunaSoma).
> 
> Thank you to Ruby (Lance) for cosplaying for this fic! Please check out her [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ruby_redbirdcosplay/), [Tumblr](http://sweetlittleredbird.tumblr.com/), and Skye's [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/skyesthelimit_cos/) (Keith).
> 
> **antis don't interact**

“Babe, can we get a Christmas tree?”

“Uh, I don’t think it’ll fit in the car.”

“We can get a tiny one. Please?”

Keith was prepared to continue debating but when he looked at Lance, his constant struggle with telling him no resurfaced.

“Sure.”

Lance smiled and held his hand tighter and they weaved through the other last minute Christmas shoppers on the sidewalk, crossing the street, and entering the Christmas tree lot. It was mid-December and they had just finished getting the remaining presents they needed for their friends. As soon as they were in a relatively empty part of the lot, Lance pulled out his vlogging camera and was filming the trees.

Keith still didn’t understand his boyfriend’s job all that well, but it was definitely cute. Lance was always talking about it and excitedly read him all the comments he received about them daily.

“We just finished shopping but decided to get a Christmas tree!” Lance said, as he had flipped the camera around on him.

Keith smiled as he saw himself in the flip screen but didn’t stare at the camera for long, looking back at all the trees on either side. He never knew how to act or what to say when Lance put the camera on him so a lot of times, he just smiled and went back to what he was doing. Thankfully, Lance didn’t push it on him and kept the main focus on himself. Which wasn’t hard for him to do at all.

Keith spotted a really tall tree with hardly any green and short branches. So, not as aesthetically pleasing as the others surrounding it. Keith smirked and bumped into Lance’s side, interrupting his sentence.

“Hey, that one looks like you.” Keith pointed in it’s direction.

“Aw, babe… wait, which one?”

“The ugly one.”

“Hey!”

Keith laughed when Lance shoved him away but immediately returned to his side, reaching to hold his hand again. Lance put his camera away and they focused on finding a tree that Keith would describe as short enough to fit in the car and yet large enough to hold Lance’s ego… along with a few sentimental ornaments.

It didn’t take them long to get the tree up to their apartment but when they finished, Lance dramatically fell onto the couch. Keith made sure the tree wouldn’t tip over from its place in the stand before joining him. He sat on Lance’s chest, who wheezed and pretended he couldn’t breathe. Keith soon moved so he was straddling his waist and took his hands in his, smiling down at him.

“What?” Lance asked, started to fidget. “Is there something on my face?”

“Yeah.” Keith’s smile got bigger.

“What?”

Keith leaned down, kissing him gently before touching foreheads. “My face.”

Lance let out a small laugh at the horrible joke, letting go of Keith’s hands to wrap his arms around his neck instead. Keith got in a more comfortable cuddling position then pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them. Lance somehow managed to reach the TV remote from the coffee table, ignoring Keith’s muffled groaning when he started playing _Frozen_.

“Shush, I know you secretly love it.”

Keith groaned but didn’t say anything further. His love for Lance surpassed his hatred for _Frozen_ , and he tucked his head under Lance’s chin and hugged him tighter. He didn’t want to let him go. Ever. Lance was the most perfect boyfriend he could have ever asked for. There were definitely times he felt like throwing him off their balcony but other times, he was patient, loving, caring. Other than Shiro, Lance was the only person he felt actually cared about him.

“Keith?”

“Hmm?”

“I asked when you wanted to start decorating the tree.”

“Oh... “ Keith opened his eyes, squinting at the TV. “I don’t mind waiting till after the movie.”

When he closed his eyes again, he moved his head so he was resting it on Lance’s shoulder. He felt Lance’s hand move from his hip and he frowned until it began running through his hair. He didn’t stop himself when he started to drift off, only to wake up to muffled giggling.

“Lance…” Keith grumbled into the side of his boyfriend’s neck, the younger boy’s laughter no longer restricted.

“I’m sorry, you’re just so cute when you sleep.”

“Hmm…”

Keith got into his comfy position again and was fully prepared to go back to sleep but he peeked an eye open when Lance started giggling again. He only saw himself in the camera’s viewfinder for half a second before he felt his face heat up.

“Lance…”

He swatted at the camera blindly and managed to push it away before hiding his face in Lance’s armpit. He heard the quiet beep as Lance turned off the camera, setting it off to the side before kissing Keith’s head. He hummed as a response and hugged Lance tight, wrapping his legs around him as well. Keith didn’t fall asleep this time. He stayed awake as Lance continued petting his hair and leaving brief kisses on his head.

“Your hair is getting longer.”

“It’s hair. It grows.”

“Can I cut it?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I like it like this…”

Keith didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Lance was pouting at him. “But I want to.”

“You can’t have everything you want.”

“I have you.”

Keith blushed hard at Lance’s response and hid his face further when Lance noticed. Keith only relented when Lance’s hands found his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. He pushed Lance on his back, smirking at the surprised gasp leaving his lips. He didn’t let him catch his breath as he connected their mouths again, now moving his own hands to get tangled in Lance’s hair.

When he moved to mark his throat, Lance was pushing on his shoulders. “No, you can’t, my parents will see.”

Keith grumbled but left gentle kisses on the skin instead, Lance shivering underneath him. He sat up, straddling Lance’s lap like earlier, and this time both their faces were flushed.

“I think we can start decorating now.”

Keith got off his flustered boyfriend without giving him time to reply and walked over to the closet by the front door. He carried out two large containers full of Christmas tree ornaments, placing them in front of the tree. Keith nudged the bin aside with his foot so they could have enough space to walk around the tree while they decorated.

Lance joined Keith immediately, but not before setting up his camera to record them. Keith didn’t notice as he was very meticulously adjusting his favorite ornament so it was displayed perfectly. It was a picture of the couple on their first Christmas, inside a cute, plastic frame with ‘Merry Christmas 2014’ embossed on the bottom and penguins in Santa hats on the top. Keith thought it was cheesy as hell but when Lance thought it was the cutest one in the shop, he withheld his honest opinions.

The entire process took them just over an hour so when they finished, they immediately went to bed. Over the next week or so leading up to Christmas, Keith had tried to convince Lance they didn’t need any more ornaments but _“This one is so cute!”_ and _“But we don’t have a_ _camera_ _ornament!”_ and _“Stop restricting my creative expression!”_ eventually shut Keith up.

Just like he struggled with telling Lance no, Keith was also struggling to find time away from Lance. He had ordered his ring about a month ago and it’s been in the shop for weeks but he hasn’t been able to peel himself away for more than a few minutes, other than when he goes to his college classes.

_Wait a second._

He had told Lance earlier he had a huge test tomorrow he needed to study for but thankfully, he didn’t specify the subject.

“Shit… hey, I have to run to school really quick. I think I left one of my books in class.”

Keith had been studying in the living room while Lance was editing in their bedroom. He looked up at Keith from his spot on the bed just in time to accept the kiss Keith was leaning down to give him. They shared a quick goodbye before Keith grabbed the car keys and locked the door.

 

 

“Merry Christmas!”

Keith’s eyes opened immediately at hearing a loud voice in his ear but before he could complain, lips were on his. Only for a brief moment though as their owner excitedly ran out the bedroom.

“Wake up, Mr. Grumpypants and come give me my presents!”

Keith hid his smile in the pillow before he yawned and went to inform his ever-so-patient lover he was going to shower first. Lance sighed dramatically before walking back into their bedroom, pulling off his last piece of clothing and stripping down to his boxers. The oversized shirt tossed aside happened to be Keith’s, and the other had to tear his eyes away from Lance’s long, tan legs if the two wanted to actually shower this morning.

Lance washed Keith’s hair without needing to be asked and Keith, as sleepy as he was, didn’t stop him. He went to return the favor but Lance didn’t let him, starting to rub body wash over his skin. Keith would never admit it but getting pampered by Lance was probably one of the best feelings in the world. He allowed himself to relax but couldn’t stop the ridiculous smile from taking over his face when he thought about the endless possibilities that could be Lance’s reaction to his proposal.

After their shower, Lance pulled on some boxers then another one of Keith’s shirts before going to sit next to tree in the living room. It was a beautiful sight. The lights from the tree were casting a blue hue over Lance’s face, accentuating his eyes. Keith gave his boyfriend a kiss as he sat down next to him and Lance excitedly began shoving Keith’s presents towards him.

An entire hour must have went by before they finished. Lance gathered all of the clothes and fluffy socks Keith gifted him, saying he was going to sort them into his closet. Keith remained sitting until he heard the closet door open then stood up and positioned his phone on the nearby bookcase, facing the tree. He double checked that the front camera was actually recording before sitting back down.

“Lance, we missed one of your presents.”

Keith was holding the wrapped box in his lap as he heard Lance’s footsteps make their way back to the living room.

“Oh, what is it?”

As soon as Lance sat down, he took the present from Keith’s outstretched hands. Keith didn’t answer him and just kept the goofiest smile on his face as he struggled with the tape. He laughed when he pulled out another wrapped box, throwing the now empty one at Keith’s face.

“Another one?”

“Keep going. I forgot how many I did.”

“Keith!”

Four boxes later, Keith recognized the final wrapping paper on the cube-shaped box. He thought his heart was going to explode. It wasn’t that he was nervous. He knew the possibility of a reality where Lance said no was slim. Keith was excited. He was going to marry the boy of his dreams.

“If there’s nothing in here, I’m going to hit you.”

Keith smiled, nodding his head at the box. “Just open it.”

Lance didn’t say anything as he finished tearing off the wrapping paper. He frowned at the velvet box and when he opened it, Keith smiled wide.

“Will you marry me, Lance?”

Lance was in shock. This was the last thing he was expecting. Yeah, he’s joked about marriage and having kids with Keith before but he never thought Keith would actually take matters into his own hands. He always pictured himself being the one to propose.

“Lance?"

The blue-eyed boy looked at Keith when he started to answer but was again stunned. The love and admiration looking back at him couldn’t be measured. Lance started crying but he managed to nod before attacking Keith in a tight hug, sending him on his back.

The rest of the video on Keith’s phone was _definitely_ not appropriate for Lance’s vlog.

 


End file.
